The Return of a Future Enemy
by Angelone2
Summary: This is a dramatic spoof of how fanfiction writers can affect the outcomes of their stories or not. When Heath and his family are alerted to the future arrival of a past enemy, what will the family do and will Heath survive? Read and find out. Enjoy!


The Return of a Future Enemy

A Dramatic Spoof in Two Parts

Dedicated to the Writers who breathe life into our favorite family every day and prove that the imagination truly can work miracles.

I knocked firmly on the broad door of the Barkley mansion quacking a bit in my boots at what I dared. When Silas opened the door, the black man eyed me rather skeptically. From my blue jeans and shirt, and high heeled shoes, and my red hair hanging about my shoulders in a bit of disarray, I'm sure he thought I was something out of a novel. With a smile, I nodded a greeting hoping he wouldn't shut the door in my face. Of course since I was writing the story, I made sure he didn't.

"Can I helps ya, Missus?" he asked with his normal politeness.

"Well, Silas, I wanted to see Victoria Barkley. I need to talk to her you see."

"Mrs. Barkley?" he stammered. "Is she expecting you?"

"Well, not exactly," I hedged. "But she might know me. Tell her it's Christy and I've come to talk to her about the writing boards." Silas looked even more skeptical. I remembered the episode "The Invaders," where Silas read a telegram so I knew he knew how to read. Didn't he read the stories from The Writing Desk or The Big Valley Story Board, I wondered. Hmmm.

"Silas, who's come?" Victoria Barkley called from the living room. I heard the swish of her skirts as she joined us, this tiny indomitable woman I had written pages and pages of stories about. She wore a white dress that accentuated her figure and gave grace to her movements. Her white hair was still held back in a chignon, giving me an idea of the timeframe I had entered the story. My legs shook a bit, my face growing pale at finally meeting this wonderful woman. Silas spoke for both of us since my mouth in my round shaped white face just opened to a small oh and then remained silent.

"Mrs. Barkley, she says her name is Christy and she's come to talk to ya about something called the writing boards." Before Victoria could answer, the front door opened and slammed shut letting in a bigger than life, Nick who announced his homecoming with usual boisterousness.

"Mother! Audra! Where…" he started until his eyes fell on his mother and Silas and me. "Oops. Sorry, didn't know we had company."

"Nick!" I cried, unable to help myself. "I didn't think I'd get to meet you." I refrained from hugging him, but I shook his hand hard, grinning from ear to ear, enjoying the moment of introduction while the man who towered over my own rather short frame looked from me to his mother in confusion.

"She's come to talk about the writing boards," Victoria informed him. "Come in my dear. I'm forgetting my manners. Silas will you get some biscuits and lemonade please. We can sit outside on the porch if you like."

"Oh yes," I answered. "We don't often write about the family eating or sitting outside on the porch."

"No, seems to me, we're either out on the range, in a line shack, in town or upstairs in Heath's bedroom," Nick chuckled offering me one arm and his other arm to his mother. We practically glided across the living room floor and through the open patio doors were a table was set up with four chairs. I wondered absently who the fourth chair might be for, but since I hadn't made up my mind, I simply sat down with Victoria on one side of me and Nick on the other.

"Nick, you really should lower your voice when you come in the house," Victoria scolded. She smiled at me. "My eardrums you know."

"Or the windows," I giggled. "We love Nick's loud voice. It keeps us on our toes."

"Me too," Victoria concurred while Nick sat back relaxing, obviously enjoying the visit. Victoria's voice was warm and inviting as she went on. "But you girls are always on your toes. You write us in every situation conceivable. In fact you've thought of adventures that would have escaped the imagination of any one of us. How do you do it?"

"I think we just try to think of believable situations that the family has to overcome. You're definitely one of the catalysts that keep the family going Mrs. Barkley. Have you ever noticed that though Nick and Heath and Jarrod are generally the central character, you're always there to pick up the pieces?"

"Well certainly," Victoria quipped. "I'm their mother aren't I? I love them."

"Yes, indeed you do."

"But my dear, I do wonder if you girls aren't a little harsh on the boys, especially Nick and Heath." I hid a smile, trying to remain serious. I respected Victoria Barkley as if she were my own mother. Silas came outside, bringing a pitcher of lemonade, and four glasses. He put out the glasses and poured the lemonade. Since my hands felt hot, and it was hot outside in the July heat, I put my hands around the glass and let them cool off.

"I suppose we are, but they always rally nicely," I reminded her. "You and Audra and Dr. Merar always bring them back to their normal healthy selves. Sometimes they even have a wife or girlfriend to help them get better."

"Yes, but they're hurt so much!" Victoria breathed. "Couldn't you tone it down a bit?" Again I sipped the lemonade.

"Is that why I'm writing this story?" I asked.

"Perhaps," Victoria replied. I felt as if I had let her down personally. I leaned forward touching her hand, daring to do so, even though I knew we were strangers. For her part, she kept her eyes on me, a kindness written there that I cherished.

"Don't you see, it's not about one of the boys getting hurt? It's about how the family comes together to save them. And it's about the boys themselves, how they have to dig deep within themselves to heal not just their bodies but their souls, especially if they know who hurt them or what the reason was. Part of a story is conflict, and part of a story is learning to grow. Another part is facing our fears and overcoming them by using the family bond and heritage."

"She's right, Mother," Nick commented. I flashed him a grateful glance. Dressed in his usual black attire and boots, he'd taken off his hat when he came in. His nod of encouragement was gruffly given, just how I imagined it would be. I continued.

"We do have great writers on the board and they all love each member of the family with a great devotion. There's even a notice on the boards to try and get the show put on DVD so we can watch the episodes over and over and get more ideas for stories," I offered.

"Well that's good news," Victoria breathed. "You girls keep the family alive with your stories. My oh my some of the girls' convoluted plots just take my breath away. I do fear I'm going to hold my breath some day and forget to breathe." I patted her arm again.

"Never that," I assured her. "You're the Matriarch, Mrs. Barkley. You're the power that holds this family together."

"Boy Howdy, I'll second that," came a dearly familiar voice. I'd come at lunchtime because I figured the boys would be out with the men, but somehow in my story here they were anyway. I'd been awed at seeing Nick, but meeting Heath, well that was a dream come true. Observing the blond, I realized he'd probably only been on the ranch for about a year. He was very young, and very handsome in his blue chambray shirt and tan pants and boots. His face was a little wind blown and his baby blues crinkled with curiosity as he looked at me. 

"Come join us, Heath. This is Christy. She's one of the writers for The Writing Desk and The Big Valley Story Board." I stood. Heath shook my hand with a strong shake then bent down and kissed my cheek. If I'd been as young as he was, I might have fainted away. Instead I sat back down. He gave me that wonderful lopsided grin and joined us at the table filling the fourth place.

"Boy Howdy, it's fun ta finally meet one a ya gals," Heath drawled. "The family and I talk about ya sometimes, but we never got ta meet one of ya."

"Well I thought it was about time I met you formally," I told him. "And believe me, it's my pleasure."

"Christy was just telling us that the Writing Desk is trying to influence the powers that be to put The Big Valley on DVD. Isn't that a great idea, Little Brother?" Heath munched on a biscuit and drank some lemonade, his blond hair blowing in the slight breeze, his azure eyes making my heart melt.

"No kidding? You bet that's a great idea. Ya know each season shows how we grew on that show. From the first night I came and Nick got my secret out of me, right up to the end when Mother and Jarrod did Point and Counterpoint about the Stokely twins and their revenge on Mother. It sure was one of my favorites with Jarrod saving Mother at the end and deciding he didn't want ta be Attorney General, even though Nick wanted ta be his campaign manager."

"And I would have done a first rate job," Nick protested as Victoria raised her eyes skyward and I giggled.

"Not without my help," Heath added with a chuckle.

"I loved that episode," I told them. I turned to Victoria, letting my blue eyes rest on her. "Mrs. Barkley, your courage in facing your would-be murderer was inspiring."

"All part of the role my dear. A Barkley never backs down."

"I heard that!" Nick commented. "You gals over at the writing boards show that to us all the time. We spend lots of winter nights reading those stories."

"I'll let the girls know that. They're all wonderful, aren't they?" I asked, thinking of all the writers on the boards and how the plots pulled me in until I was often tearing my hair out at the cliffhangers I had to endure until the next chapter was posted.

"Boy Howdy, they sure know how to write," Heath agreed.

"Some of the emotions are so intense, specially me and Nick."

"Oh, Jarrod does his share and so do Audra and I," Victoria commented. "The girls' portrayal of my sons is just incredible."

"They can come from the darkest of places and always overcome, of course with the love of family and sometimes a lovely lady," I agreed.

"Now about lovely ladies," Heath commented. "You girls often write about me and Nick and our fights, but we sure could use a few more lovely ladies, what do ya think?"

"Oh, Heath, you know why it's hard for us to write about you or Nick or Jarrod falling in love," I replied impulsively.

"Now why's that?" Nick demanded. I blushed. Nick and Heath exchanged knowing glances.

"Nick, you mustn't embarrass Christy or the other writers," Victoria scolded. "Surely you know they each have their favorite characters because they love them most especially."

"Humph," Nick answered, but gave me a winning smile. "Still Heath's right. We do enjoy our womenfolk."

"I'll let the girls know," I promised. "When I post this story."

"Ah, so that's why you came," Victoria guessed. "You wanted another story."

"I suppose. I'm only sorry Jarrod and Audra aren't here. I'd have loved to meet them too."

"Oh, they're in town. Jarrod's working and Audra is at the orphanage. They'll be back this afternoon." I raised my eyebrows thinking of how one afternoon could change the Barkley's lives yet again. I hoped they didn't see the mischievous twinkle in my eyes.

"Well I suppose I ought to be going," I said. "I don't want to keep you from your work. By the way, I was surprised to see you and Nick, Heath. I figured I wouldn't bother anyone too much if I just came to talk to Mrs. Barkley and Silas. How come you're home?"

"It's Victoria my dear," Victoria assured me. "And Christy is right, what are you two doing home in the middle of the day? Not that I'm not thrilled but I thought you'd be up at the North pasture branding the cattle for the round up."

"We were," Heath agreed. He exchanged a silent look with Nick. Victoria's face reflected her concern. I waited curious since I wasn't quite sure what was going on in my mind or their lives at just that moment. I thought quickly and just as I made a decision, Nick spoke.

"It's Vern Hickson. Jarrod sent a man out from town. Hickson was spotted in town today."

"Vern Hickson?" Victoria questioned. "But he doesn't appear till the fourth season. We aren't there yet." I hastened to explain this sudden development in the story.

"That's part of a writer's scope, Victoria. A character can appear in any time or place. Oh dear. Now that he's here, I'm worried about Heath."

"No need to worry about me. Vern Hickson won't hurt me."

"No? How do you know?" I queried.

"Just do."

"Heath, he hasn't met you yet. And he hasn't been hired to kill you. We don't know why he's here," I warned him. Victoria's eyes met mine. I saw real fear in her eyes. I hurried on. "He's got something to finish. And I don't what lengths he'll go to finish what he has to."

"All he has to do is come and see me," Heath insisted. "I'll talk to him. Nick, maybe you and I ought to go to town."

"No, Heath. It's too dangerous." Victoria cried. Her reaction was just as all of us writers had portrayed a hundred times and now I could see. The love this lady had for her stepson was awe inspiring. She stood. Walking to the edge of the porch she turned and looked at me.

"What can you do about this, Christy?"

"I don't know. The plot has to play out. It's another obstacle the family has to overcome."

"Just like before in "The Profit and The Lost," Victoria murmured. "But Heath overcame Vern's hatred. Maybe he can do it again. I wish Hickson would turn around and leave the valley before someone gets hurt."

"I know, but there's a reason for him being here and maybe it will play out today or in the future. You never know."

"Well then ya had better hurry back and get to writing," Nick urged. "We gotta see this through, and we can't if you don't continue writing."

"Of course," I agreed. "It's hard to leave you all." We all stood. Victoria came over. She put her hands on my shoulders, leaning over and kissing me on the cheek.

Her voice reflected her worry.

"Take care of my boys," she whispered. "They mean everything to me."

"Your faith in them will never be misplaced," I promised her. "And your love will see them through any ordeal. I promise." She stepped back.

"That's what I taught them," she answered. "This family will never let each other down." I hated to leave her but there was little choice. Time was running out and the story had to be finished. Heath took my hands in his hugging me in a gentle embrace. Next Nick pulled me into a bear hug.

"Tell the keepers of the boards I'm not a bookish kind of man, but they're doing a great job. Without them the boards wouldn't exist."

"Thanks, Nick. I'm sure they know how grateful all us writers are." Victoria took Heath's hand and Nick's in hers, the tiny lady surrounded by her big sons. I started to walk away. Turning back I waved, then hurried off back to my desk to write the rest of the story…and see how the conflict between Vern Hickson and Heath would turn out. My heart was hammering with excitement at having finally talked to the Barkley's and also seeing Heath and the family overcome yet one more obstacle with Vern Hickson. I only hoped that Vern didn't cause any more damage to the family…You see, I still hadn't made up my mind what was going to happen and the possibilities were endless as I sat down at my laptop and started to type one more time…

II

"Nick, why do you and Heath have to go into town?" Victoria asked her sons as they pulled on their gun belts in the foyer. "Jarrod will be home soon with Audra. Maybe he has a plan. Maybe Vern won't come out here." Heath came over to his mother.

"Mother, I can't avoid going out because Vern Hickson is in town. Either he's in town for me, or something entirely different. I have to find out what it is, so I have to go into town." Victoria squeezed Heath's hands in return.

"You take unnecessary risks," she told him.

"No, I just do what I have to do." He turned to leave.

"Wait, Little Brother. I'm coming with ya."

"No, Nick. This is something I have to do myself."

"Oh no you don't," Nick objected. "We go together, Little Brother. Aint nothing going ta shoot ya if I kin help it."

"We don't even know what Hickson wants," Heath protested. "His story is still a few years down the road. We have to just tread carefully."

"Have you ever met Hickson before?"

"Not that I know of, but sometimes the gals at the boards remind me of a past I didn't know I had." Nick nodded.

"True," he agreed. "Reckon a ride into town will do me good," Nick finished. "Ya can buy me a beer."

"Me? You're the one owes me a beer," Heath retorted with a lopsided grin. Victoria stifled a giggle at how quickly the conversation went from being very serious to the boys bantering against each other.

"Nick, Heath, just be careful, please," she begged giving her big sons a hug and kiss on the cheek. The two men each assured her of their caution with their actions. "And make sure you come home in time for supper with your brother and sister." This last bit of bravado scarcely hid the fear Victoria was fighting. She stood on the porch until Nick and Heath raced each other out of the barn on their horses, Coco and Charger respectively. Heath blew his mother a kiss as he rode by. Nick just rode. The men disappeared from sight, and Victoria Barkley went back inside to wait for her children's return, not knowing who would come home…or if any of them would as long as a man named Vern Hickson or I was out there

hr

Jarrod smiled down at his sister who rested her head against his shoulder. She was exhausted from a day tending the orphans. It was amazing how much energy children had, she sighed when she got in the carriage. Jarrod remembered when Audra had that much energy, trying so hard to keep up with her brothers all the time. Of course it was easier with Ian and Nick since they were closer in age. To Jarrod his little sister was more of a daughter since he was twelve years older and had raised her after their father's death when she was thirteen. In any event she was a gift to the family, most especially his mother he believed for the women were best friends as well as mother and daughter.

"How much further, Jarrod?" Audra mumbled, her violet scented perfume filling the air.

"About five miles," he answered on automatic, looking up the road. He wasn't sure where the man came from, but suddenly Vern Hickson whom he had seen earlier in town was standing in front of the wagon blocking his way. Jarrod had no choice but to pull the horses to a stop. Audra sat up in confusion.

"Jarrod?"

"Sh, Audra. Just let me handle this." Audra's hands fell to her lap. Out of the corner of his eye, Jarrod saw she recognized Hickson. He felt sick inside. Hickson was not stopping him for a mid afternoon chat, of that the lawyer was certain.

"Hickson? What is this? Get out of our way." Hickson, his black vest covering a white shirt and wearing black pants, boots and spurs, an outfit similar to Nick's usual attire leaned back in his saddle. He grinned at Jarrod's discomfort. Jarrod's instincts were all on alert as his hand moved towards his gun.

"How do you know me, Counselor?" he asked with a curious voice. Jarrod thought quickly realizing that Heath had only been with them for a year. Could it be that Hickson didn't know about the episode, "The Profit and the Lost." Well with the gals who wrote these stories, anything was possible. As usual, the lawyer took a cautious approach to the man.

"You're a gun man, Hickson. I'm a lawyer. Of course I know you."

"I see." In a flash of movement, Hickson pulled his gun aiming it at Audra. Jarrod's hand almost pulled his own pistol, but he was not fast enough.

"Uh, uh, Counselor," he ordered. "No fancy movements or the girl dies."

"Have you ever killed a woman, Hickson?" Jarrod asked trying to work this out logically before he somehow got his sister to safety. Next to him, Audra was trembling, but she sat ram rod straight, not giving into her fear.

"As a matter of fact, I have," Hickson smiled evilly. "Now since this is a matter between me and your brother, Heath, I'd appreciate it if you would get down out of that carriage. I've got me a plan and precious little time to put it into action."

"Get out of our way, Hickson," Jarrod answered knowing if they got down on the ground, they'd be at Hickson's mercy. "Get down, Audra." He flicked the reins on the horses. Hickson's horse reared backward while the Barkley horses barely moved. A gun shot rang out. Jarrod grabbed his head. Audra screamed and the lawyer fell back in the carriage, instantly unconscious. Hickson quickly grabbed the reins of the Barkley horses, then feasted his eyes on the beautiful Audra as she tried to waken Jarrod. The game was afoot and he hoped that by the end, he'd stifle this nagging feeling that consumed him…Course the only way to do that was to deal with Heath, so he'd better get moving. Dismounting, he hurried towards the carriage and did what he had to do.

hr

"Nick, will ya git a move on?" Heath demanded from his brother as Nick leisurely trotted next to him. "Dawdling aint going to prevent us from meeting Hickson, just delay the inevitable."

"Aint dawdling. I think Coco threw a shoe." Heath sighed. Getting down off Charger, the cowboy bent down to check Coco's feet. Nick could do it, but Heath didn't trust his brother. He knew what Nick was up to. He checked each foot.

"Coco is fine," he was saying just as the sound of a gunshot reached the brothers. Blue eyes locked on hazel.

"Jarrod and Audra," Nick cried. He tore off the road while Heath leaped up on Charger in one full swoop and raced after his older brother.

"Nick, wait. We don't know what's going on." Nick slowed down at the blond's caution. Of course Heath was right. They couldn't just ride into the situation without a plan. Heath caught up with him just as the Barkley carriage came barreling down the road with the horses completely out of control. The brothers could see the carriage appeared to be empty.

"Jarrod and Audra," Heath repeated, sick at heart. Together the men rode towards Stockton. They were five miles from the ranch Heath figured when he heard Audra's scream. It came from off the road. Dismounting, Heath and Nick exchanged glances again. Be careful was a silent warning in both brothers' glances. Heath was glad Nick was with him. Was it Hickson who had Jarrod and Audra or was this something entirely different. Sometimes the blond hated these intricate plots.

"Heath," Nick hissed. "There." Next to a tree, perhaps fifty yards away, Hickson was tying up a squirming Audra. She was gagged. Next to her, Jarrod lay on the ground motionless, his hands tied as well. They could barely see his head and weren't sure why he wasn't moving, but that would have to be taken care of later.

"I see," Heath answered. "I gotta go in, Nick. He won't expect both of us." Nick nodded. Heath went head on in towards Hickson while Nick skulked around, moving as silently as he could to get as close as he could to the trio.

"Hickson!" Heath called out. Hickson pulled Audra to her feet, using her as a shield. Clearly taken by surprise, the gunman froze where he was while Heath walked towards him, gun in hand.

"Thomson," Hickson returned. Heath screwed up his forehead. What the heck was this about? If Hickson was still using his old name, then this had nothing to do with the Barkley's did it?

"Let her go, Hickson. She's not a part of this," he tried.

"No, she's not is she, but she's a good ruse."

"I aint gonna shoot ya for no reason," Heath appeased.

"No? No I suppose ya aint a man who'd murder someone." Hickson raised his gun hitting Audra on the shoulder, rendering her unconscious as well. Heath's eyes flew to Nick who was hiding behind a tree. When Nick didn't move, Heath was glad. If Nick rushed Hickson now, someone was going to get killed and frankly with Audra unconscious, this made the game easier. Hickson let Audra's body slither to the ground in a heap, his gun now full on Heath. Heath advanced till the men were about ten feet apart.

"What do ya want, Hickson?" Heath asked again. "Was it worth hurting two innocent people?"

"Innocent? No one is innocent, Thomson. They'll be fine, don't worry. I never kill unless I have a reason."

"What's your reason this time?"

"Came to talk to ya, but didn't figure ya would talk ta me after ya knew who I was."

"Ya got that right."

"So I found a way ta git your attention. And ya can tell your brother I know where he is. So he might as well put his gun down and come on out. This is between you and me." Heath's azure gaze rested on Hickson. To his amazement, Hickson put his gun back in his holster. Heath did the same.

"Nick, come on out. It's over." Nick moved in fluid motions running to Heath's side.

"It aint over," Nick told the blond with a frustrated tone. "He's hurt Audra and Jarrod."

"They'll be fine I tole ya," Hickson said. "I just came ta tell Heath ta watch his back."

"What?" Heath wondered out loud.

"There's danger out there ya know. Just cause ya got through this first season relatively safe don't mean you're out of the woods."

"I know that," Heath ground out. "You came to tell me that?"

"That and to watch out for them gals on the writers boards. They really got it in for ya."

"Nah they don't," Nick answered. "They don't even have it in for you. They just want us to face the challenges we need to to prove the Barkley's never quit."

"Yeah? Is that what they told ya?" Hickson challenged.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Heath replied. Hickson looked a little skeptical.

"Well, I suppose. Okay, I'll just be on my way…course till we meet again, Heath."

"Yeah. And Hickson, the name is Barkley, not Thomson."

"Really? I'll try to remember that." Hickson bent over to get his hat. Before Heath realized it, he'd jumped on the man, pulling him down to the ground while Nick watched. Hickson's hat fell to the ground. Heath hauled him to his feet, hitting him in the nose. Hickson fought back. For several minutes the fight went on until Hickson pulled his gun again and Nick pulled his. Nick fired a warning shot in the air, then leveled his weapon at Hickson.

"That's all of it, Hickson."

"I'm just defending myself," Hickson gasped as Heath knelt holding what was probably a broken rib. Hickson definitely gave as good as he got. "What the hell was that for?"

"For daring to hurt Jarrod and Audra. Ya hurt them again and I'll kill ya."

"Still rough around the edges, Boy?" Hickson asked. "Reckon ya never forget where ya come from."

"Ya had no reason to go after them. Next time just come and talk to me yourself. Ya don't have ta be a coward."

"A coward? Is that what you think I am?" Hickson asked dangerously. Heath held his ground, his hand on his gun now. Nick pursed his lips, still holding his weapon on Hickson, but seeing the anger in Heath's eyes. He couldn't blame the kid. He felt just as angry at the needless pain and suffering his siblings had endured. Still their mother wouldn't be too happy if one of them got shot now.

"If you can't face a man without taking hostages, yeah," Heath dared. Hickson's face turned red with anger, then slowly calmed down. He nodded. To the Barkley's further surprise, he came forward, holding out his hand to Heath.

"When you're right, you're right," he agreed. "You're a man to be reckoned with, Barkley. Reckon your daddy would be proud." He shook Heath's hand. Then the professional gun man nodded to Nick and got on his horse. Heath started after him. Nick grabbed his brother by the shoulder.

"Let it go, Heath," he ordered.

"But he should go to jail," Heath reasoned. "He shot Nick."

"Taking him in will cause more bloodshed," Nick reasoned.

"Jarrod wouldn't want that. Neither would Mother. Hickson's gone. He won't be back until he has to be. We're safe for now."

"Yeah, but what about other people out there? He's a dangerous man."

"Yeah, he is, but that's the life he lives. A few months in jail isn't going to change that. He is who he is, Little Brother. Come on, now. We have to get Jarrod and Audra home."

"I'll ride back to the house for a wagon," Heath agreed. His own hand clasped Nick's shoulder. "Thanks, Nick."

Audra's moan as she started to wake up. Nick and Heath both rushed to their sister and brother. Jarrod too was coming around.

"Heath, get that wagon," Nick hissed. "I'll take care of them." The brothers' relief at seeing Hickson ride off had turned to real concern for Jarrod and Audra. Heath stood. He hurried towards the road while Nick tended to his siblings. To his relief he saw the family foreman Duke McCall driving a wagon with Victoria Barkley and several of the Barkley men accompanying him.

"Mother!" Heath cried out. "Duke. Over here." Heath saw his mother lean over on the wagon to see past Duke. Her face never looked so good, the blond thought. It was over. Once again the family had overcome an obstacle they needed to…although he still wasn't sure why Vern Hickson came, except that Christy had her reasons, and next time…well even if he saw Vern Hickson tomorrow, he knew he wouldn't take the man for granted, ever again.

Epilogue

"Jarrod, just where do you think you are going?" Victoria Barkley queried as her son crept down the backstairs at dawn. The lawyer startled a bit in seeing anyone besides himself awake at this hour.

"Mother? I could ask you the same question." Victoria picked up the apples she had packed into a basket to take to Heath.

"I was just going to join your brother to watch the sunrise."

"So was I," Jarrod countered. Victoria's hand touched the white bandage that swathed it's way around her son's dark head.

"You feel up to it? It's only been a week since…well since you were hurt." Jarrod bent over, pulling his mother to him, giving her his famous strong hug.

"Lovely Lady if I stay in bed one more day, I will most likely die of boredom. Now shall we join Heath?" Victoria sighed. Her sons were such terrible patients…and she wouldn't have them any other way. Nodding, she linked her arm through Jarrod's.

"Nick and Audra are already with him," Victoria smiled. "Suppose it will be a family affair this morning."

"Just the way you like it, Lovely Lady," he smiled in his warm gentle way.

"I love having my family together," Victoria agreed. "I woke up this morning and knew we were blessed to have each other. I hope we always do."

"We will, Mother," he assured her. "As long as the writers on the board keep on typing."

"I sometimes wonder what would have happened to us if Heath had never come…Our lives would have been so much poorer and so would the writers."

"I think it's all part of the story, Mother. Heath is an intrinsic factor in the entire show. If it wasn't for Heath, Nick wouldn't be who he was, and neither would the rest of us, but by the same token, Heath wouldn't be the man he is without us."

"I love you all so much," Victoria admitted. "It scares me sometimes." Jarrod leaned over, kissing his mother on the forehead.

"Me too, Mother. Me too." Opening the back door, he accompanied the lovely lady out to Heath's favorite spot behind the barn to watch the sun rise. Victoria saw Nick and Heath standing side by side while Audra put out a blanket and gracefully sat down. Joining her three younger children with Jarrod, Victoria said a silent prayer of thanks for the blessings that surrounded her thanks to the writers who gave her family life every day. In Victoria's mind the pen was indeed mightier than the sword…and she was at peace.


End file.
